


About Ren and Hux

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Adam and Domhnall talk about their characters.





	About Ren and Hux

Seperti siang sebelumnya di hari-hari perfilman Last Jedi, Adam dan semua pemain mempunyai rutinitas yang hampir sama. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan duduk, membaca skrip, kemudian turun ke laga peran. Terutama bagi Adam sendiri. Dia tahu Oscar dan John merupakan ornag-orang yang mudah diajak bicara dan lawakan mereka lumayan, setidaknya Adam mengerti. Namun, dia belum bisa sampai terbahak ketika bersama mereka berdua. Pernah, si. Hanya sekali dua kali saja.

Semua kru dalam projeknya kali ini ramah dan baik, Adam akui itu. Hanya saja, ketika dia membuka pintu vannya, dia menemukan kedamaian lain yang tidak bisa dia temukan sekalipun itu harus disandingan dengan lawakan Oscar dan John- Tunggu sebentar, Adam mengerutkan alisnya ketika dia menemukan sosok lain di dalam van.

Dia ingat betul menejernya sedang pergi membeli kopi beberapa menit lalu, seharusnya tidak kembali secepat ini kecuali mutan bergenetik seperti Flash memang ada. Sosok itu mengenakan jaket sampai kepalanya tertutup, badannya membungkuk sembari suara mendengung tidak jelas terdengar dari sosok itu. Adam ragu jika santet memang benar adanya, dan orang di depannya ini adalah salah satu anggota pergerakan bawah tanah yang sedang memasang teluh dengan merapalkan mantra.

Adam menggulung skripnya di tangan, siap memukul dengan sekali pukulan mematikan untuk sekedar membuat sosok itu pingsan. Hingga akhirnya rambut secerah langit senja muncul di balik tudung jaket. Adam kenal orang ini.

Domhnall Gleeson, tentu saja.

“Oh, hei!” pria Irish itu tersenyum salah tingkah karena untuk beberapa detik wajah kesal Adam benar-benar sengaja tidak disembunyikan. “Aku mencarimu untuk....kau tahu, semacam membicarakan naskah kau harus apa dan bagaimana.”

Adam mencoba tersenyum. Kemudian dia memilih duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Domhnall. “Coba kita lihat bagian mana yang susah.” Skrip yang sebelumnya tergulung, kini dia buka perlahan. Ketika pengarahan bersama memang Adam ikut menyimak, hanya saja kenyataan di lapangan terkadang tidak seindah ketika pengarahan. Dia menghargai aktor dan aktris yang suka bekerja keras seperti Domhnall, misal.

“Dialog kita sedikit,” Domhnall memulai. Adam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia kira mereka akan langsung membahas pokok permasalahan di mana Domhnall harus selaras dengannya ketika menghadapi Kylo Ren. “Tapi aku merasa ada banyak emosi di dalamnya, dan-“ Domhnall meremas gemas sofa yang didudukinya. Dia mengeluarkan suara tertahan, ingin berguling-guling di lantai layaknya para penggemar di luar sana tapi dia sadar ada Adam di depannya, dan dia adalah Kylo Ren, lawan mainnya. Dia tidak boleh kelepasan terbawa perasaan meski menjadi aktor juga perlu mendalami peran sampai ke tahap merasakan emosi karakter yang dbawakan.

“Kau gugup?” tanya Adam menyimpulkan, sekaligus berharap Domhnall pergi agar Adam bisa menikmati kesendiriannya di dalam van. Tapi, melihat bagaimana Domhnall menahan perasaannya ketika menjadi Hux, ada sebuah perasaan yang menggeletik Adam agar tertawa, meski masih ditahannya cukup di dalam batin saja. “Kau harus membenciku.”

“Well-“

“Hux membenci Ren. Benci aku.”

Kini giliran Domhnall yang mengerutkan dahi. Dia tahu Hux memang membenci Ren, tapi tetap saja dia sedang tidak dalam moodnya untuk kembali menjadi Hux. Dia membaca skrip baru yang diterimanya pagi ini, dan bukannya bersemangat untuk berlatih menjadi Hux, dia malah penasaran dengan Hux itu sendiri. Apalagi dengan hubungan emosional antara Hux dan Kylo Ren di episode 8. Jadilah alasan mengunjunginya siang ini adalah sebenarnya ingin membicarakan karakternya dengan karakter Adam. Ada sesuatu di antara Hux dan Ren. Dan jika Domhnall dan Adam bisa menemukan sesuatu itu, mereka bisa menyajikan akting yang lebih fantastis lagi untuk para penonton. Bukankah ini termasuk kegiatan mendalami karakter? Hux yakin Adam tidak akan keberatan.

“Misal dengan aku mengatakan bahwa kau harus keluar sekarang karena kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku,” kata Adam tidak jelas jika dia serius ingin Domhnall keluar atau sedang menggambarkan suatu keadaan agar Domhnall bisa mengetahui rasanya membenci seorang Kylo Ren.

“Kau....?”

Adam tertawa kecil, kemudian mengibaskan skripnya. “Tentu saja aku bercanda. Itu adalah yang akan dikatakan Ren jika dia menemukan seorang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.”

"Bagaimana jika yang mengganggu Ren adalah Hux?"

"Kukira tidak akan sekasar itu."

“Jadi menurutmu,” Domhnall mengubah posisi duduknya. Mulai tertarik dengan apa yang Adam lontarkan. “Ren lebih memilih Hux ketimbang diriku?”

“Aha.”

“Karena?”

“Karena Hux lebih patuh. Dan dia takut kepada kemampuan Ren mengendalikan force. Jika dirimu,” Adam mengamati Domhnall yang tengah menahan senyum mendengar jawaban Adam. “Kupikir jika Ren marah kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Ren jinak secara emosional meski harus mencelaki dirimu, justru itu akan membuat Ren merasa bersalah dan dia tidak ingin membuatmu terluka.”

Domhnall benar-benar tertawa dengan jawaban itu. “Kedengarannya aku sangat istimewa sekali bagi Kylo Ren. Oh, oh, Oh! Apakah Kylo Ren sebenarnya punya hati sebaik itu?”

Adam mengangkat bahu. Kemudian tersadar, jawabannya tadi sebagai Kylo Ren atau bukan? Karena memang sepertinya benar jika tidak mungkin Kylo Ren akan sebaik itu atau memang karena Hux itu sendiri istimewa? Adam memandang Domhnall. Hux yang istimewa? Atau Domhnall? Kemudian pria itu menggelengkan kepala, tertawa sendiri.

“Ren pernah jadi Ben,” Adam memulai. “Dia pernah baik, pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Kemudian dia dirusak oleh sebuah pengkhianatan, pergi kepada Snoke, tumbuh di lingkungan First Order di mana pengkhianatan dan kesetiaan tidak bisa dibedakan. Jika Ren tidak beranggapan Hux sebagai saingannya menjadi pimpinan agung, kupikir Ren bisa menjadi sebaik tadi. Maksudku, ambisi mereka sama besarnya dan tujuan mereka sama kenapa-“ Adam berkedip beberapa kali, tercekat tenggorokan untuk memilih kalimat penutup yang pas. “Mereka tidak akur saja?” _Kenapa mereka tidak bersatu saja?_

“Hux sebenarnya tidak menganggap Ren sebagai saingan,” Domhnall menjawab. “Ren lebih seperti penghalang baginya. Maksudku jalan mereka saja sudah berbeda, jadi akan tidak adil jika disebut saingan secara sebenarnya. Ya, kamu jedi, bisa kendalikan force, aku bahkan ingin lightsaber, kamu udah di atas kami semua dalam hal kekuatan, jadi bisakah kamu kalem dan berhenti merusak kapal karena itu akan menambah pekerjaanku dan Snoke hanya peduli padamu!” Domhnall menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam sekali napas, dia mengeraskan rahang karena emosi yang muncul di dalam dadanya. Sementara itu, Adam tertawa lebar. Merasa ada benarnya juga. Adam tertawa karena ternyata Kylo Ren yang dibawakannya bisa sampai semenyebalkan itu.

“Jadi bisakah kau menjadi bijak sedikit, tidak labil, dan perlakukanku layaknya rekan kerja.” _Perhatikan aku._ “Dengarkan nasehatku, analisismu tidak akan pernah sebaik punyaku karena yang kau pikirkan hanyalah hancurkan, hancurkan, dan hancurkan! Kau masih bocah labil tapi kenapa jadi pimpinan agung? Tidakkah kau pikir kau butuh saran lebih matang lagi untuk membuat keputusan? Kau menjadi pimpinan agung tapi First Order kalah perang itu sama saja bohong!” Hux mengakhiri kalimatnya, napasnya tersengal karena mengatakan itu semua seolah dia benar-benar marah kepada Kylo Ren. Yup, di dalam van ini Adam tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk mengendalikan force. Lehernya aman untuk kali ini. Domhnall tertawa lepas setelahnya, dia lega.

“Lihat siapa yang baru saja berubah menjadi Jenderal Hux itu sendiri,” sindir Adam membuat cengiran Domhnall melebar dan semburat di pipinya muncul. Domhnall tanpa ragu meloncat kepada Adam, dia memeluk lawan mainnya; tidak peduli jika Adam pernah memberi tahu jika dia tidak suka dipeluk sembarangan orang.

“Terima kasih.” Domhnall melepas pelukannya, bersiap kembali ke tengah-tengah kru film. “Maaf menganggu waktu istirahatmu, tapi kau sangat membantu. Kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kylo dan Armitage!” Domhnall mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bermaksud memberi semangat tapi malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang semakin malu.

_Kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kylo dan Armitage_. Kalimat itu terulang beberapa kali di kepala Adam. Kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan sepertinya dia memerlukan sebuah jawaban seperti yang tadi dialami Domhnall.

_Ren dan Hux_

“Tunggu,” Adam meraih tangan Domhnall sebelum pria itu benar-benar keluar dari van. Adam mendapatkan perhatian Domhnall, pria Irish itu menunggu Adam melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu lebih banyak tentang Ren dan Hux.”

_Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu lebih banyak tentang Kylux._

Dengan begitu Domhnall berbalik untuk mendudukan pantatnya kembali di sofa berhadapan dengan Adam.

 


End file.
